FOUR
by furouwa
Summary: Aku benci Akashi Seijuurou melebihi apapun di dunia ini. OCxAkashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Satu. Aku benci karyawisata.**

.

.

"Karyawisata!" seseorang berteriak histeris. Yang lain sahut-menyahut penuh euforia. Setelah _pengumuman hebat_ ini, seluruh kelas spontan riuh. Yap, bagaimana tidak? Ini karyawisata, lho. Karyawisata. Semua siswa bakal mencari kenangan indah masa mudanya di event kali ini.

Masa muda? Yah, kurasa aku sudah menggunakannya cukup baik, meski ada banyak hal yang kusesali, tetapi kurasa itu cukup. Yah, aku bahagia.

.

.

**Dua. Aku benci teman sekelasku.**

.

.

Oke, mari hitung. Pertama, aku melewati masa-masa SMP yang bahagia; jika diganggu sepanjang hari selama tiga tahun bisa disebut bahagia. Lalu aku cukup bahagia dengan kelasku yang selalu berkelompok-kelompok dan sangat benci jika dipisahkan. Seperti permen karet lama yang menempel dibawah meja. Lengket.

Gadis penyendiri seperti aku, takkan mau dan takkan pernah bertingkah kesetanan hanya karena karyawisata. Lagipula, semua orang dikelas sudah memberiku tempat spesial di sudut kanan belakang kelas, tempat paling terpencil di seantero ruangan. Lihat, mereka sungguh orang yang baik, bukan?

Kukira aku sedang mengkhayal saat aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekati kursiku lewat riuh redam kelas. Kemudian aku menyadari itu bukan suara imajinerku saat ketukan langkah kaki itu terasa semakin nyata. Sedikit mengesalkan, tetapi pada akhirnya aku mendongak juga untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata dan tampang menyebalkan.

Ah, aku tahu gadis ini, tetapi aku tidak ingat siapa namanya.

Dengan _earphone_ masih menggantung di telinga, aku menggumam, "**Apa**."

Ralat, itu bukan menggumam. Itu membentak.

Gadis itu menatapku dengan jijik kemudian mengibaskan surai hitam kebiruan miliknya dengan gaya yang sangat memuakkan. "Nih," semburnya seraya menepuk mejaku dengan tangan kanannya. Kusadari ada selembar kertas putih terselip diantara mejaku dan telapak gadis itu.

Dari sela-sela jemarinya, aku dapat membaca beberapa tabel dengan rangkaian huruf-huruf. Pastilah itu kertas pembagian kelompok. Dan kutebak, gadis ini terlalu _gembira (baca: muak)_ untuk sekelompok denganku sampai-sampai ia membentak meja hanya untuk memberiku selembar kertas putih yang tak bersalah.

Oh, ayolah. Tak bisakah kepalamu berpikir sedikit saja, misalnya untuk memberikan kertas ini baik-baik atau semacamnya? Biar kuperjelas, aku tak punya dendam padamu, oke?

"Hm." responku, tanpa merasa perlu repot-repot berterimakasih.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi.

**.**

**.**

**Tiga. Aku benci semua orang.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memungut kertas itu dengan malas. Menjumputnya dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahku, layaknya sedang mencubit benda yang sangat menjijikkan. Aku bahkan meringis saat melihat deretan nama-nama yang bahkan samasekali tidak kuingat.

Aku tidak mau berepot-repot menghafal _teman_ sekelasku jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya mengucilkanku seperti aku adalah manusia yang tidak kasat oleh mata.

Aku mulai menyetel lagu pada MP3 milikku yang tergeletak diatas meja, berdampingan dengan seabrek buku-buku yang terbuka.

Oh, ya. Perkenalkan teman sejatiku satu-satunya. Namanya MP3Player. Tingginya sekitar sepuluh senti dan ia sangat mengagumkan. Ia selalu berbicara saat aku dengan senang hati mendengarkan ocehan merdunya.

Aku belum menemukan namaku tertera di kertas putih itu saat lagu _I Knew You Were Trouble _dari Taylor Swift mulai mengalun lewat _earphone._

_._

_._

_**Cause i knew you were trouble when you walked in**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudut mataku menangkap nama yang tertera dengan rapi di dalam tabel kelompok delapan. Namaku.

.

.

─_**so shame on me now─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku menggeleng saat menyadari tak satupun remaja yang namanya tertera di tabel _Kelompok Delapan_ pernah berbicara denganku. Yah, bukankan itu bagus? aku akan menjalani tiga hari bersama orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalku, bahkan mungkin, belum pernah melihatku ada dikelas.

.

.

─_**put me to places i've never been─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku sudah akan membuang kertas itu sebelum menyadari satu hal yang terlewati oleh kedua bola binerku:

.

.

─_**till you put me down, oh─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seseorang yang satu kelompok denganku; lebih spesifik, akan menjadi ketua kelompokku:

.

.

─_**trouble, trouble─**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Akashi Seijuurou._

**.**

**.**

─_**Trouble.**_

_**.**_

**Empat. Aku membenci Akashi Seijuurou lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Kuroko no Basket isn't mine. Its Fumaki Tadatoshi's. **_**I knew you were trouble **_**belongs to Taylor Swift. Remember i don't take any profit from this fanfiction but fun.**


	2. Chapter 2:You're useless

Aku sudah mengenal Akashi Seijuurou cukup lama.

Tapi, kau tahu, mengenal tidak terlalu memiliki makna yang sama dengan akrab. Maksudku, aku sudah banyak mendengar namanya dimana-mana. Saat ia maju ke depan kelas untuk menjelaskan pelajaran. Saat pemilihan pengurus kelas. Saat ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Saat ia memberikan pidato pembukaan Festival Kebudayaan. Saat ia dipanggil untuk menerima penghargaan murid teladan.

Dan, ya. Aku sangat, sangat bosan mendengar namanya.

Satu alasanku untuk mengutuk diri sendiri adalah memilih SMA Rakuzan sebagai lanjutan pendidikan formalku. Setelah SMP, rencana yang kususun sudah sejak lama hancur. Aku berencana SMA di Tokyo, tetapi nyatanya aku malah terdampar di Kyoto.

Bukannya aku tidak senang atau semacamnya, maksudku, Rakuzan adalah sekolah yang terkenal, tetapi hanya satu yang kusesali.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menyesal, maka alasannya adalah karena ada Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

_**Kuroko no Basuke is Fumaki Tadatoshi's**_

_**.**_

_**I dont take any profit from this fanfiction but fun**_

_**.**_

_**FOUR**_

_**.**_

_**AkashixOC/ AkashixYou**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings: Typos. And standart warnings that newbie usually use**_

.

.

"Kita sekelompok lagi, huh?" Gadis dengan surai hitam kebiruan yang membentak mejaku tempo hari yang bicara─

"Aku senang senang sekali ada kau dikelompokku!"

─tapi bukan kepadaku.

Jadi, sekarang kami sudah berada di salah satu kota pantai. Setelah menempuh beberapa jam dengan bus─yang kuhabiskan dengan tidur─akhirnya aku dan _teman sekelasku_ bisa memijakkan kaki di tanah lagi. Rasanya menyenangkan, rasa _tidak-berada-di-kota-tempatmu-biasa-dikucilkan_ dan rasa _mungkin-aku-bisa-memulai-hal-yang-baru-agar-aku-bisa-merubah-hidupku_.

Tapi, aku samasekali tidak mau merubah hidupku atau apapun yang ada didalamnya. Mereka mengucilkanku, maka, itu urusan mereka, dan bukan aku. Karena, aku samasekali tidak melakukan kesalahan berat apapun, jadi, jika itu pilihan mereka untuk mengabaikanku, maka aku tak dapat ikut campur.

Oh, mungkin satu. Satu kesalahanku.

Tapi, ini bukan waktunya ber-_falshback_ ria, atau merenungi kesalahan-kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan.

Lihat, anak-anak kelas dua SMA Rakuzan yang mengikuti karyawisata sudah berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing.

Segerombolan manusia yang sedikitnya berjumlah seratus orang membuatku kesulitan mencari cewek kacamata kemarin yang baru saja menghilang dari penglihatanku.

Maka, aku dengan segera menjinjing tasku. Kemudian dengan hati yang setengah mencelos, aku mencari cewek kepala hitam-kebiruan yang sekelompok denganku. Aku tidak mau tertinggal sendirian dikota ini─sememuakkan apapun teman-temanku─ karena itulah aku setidaknya, harus berkumpul dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan.

Aku menjulurkan leher, berharap pandanganku bisa lebih tinggi untuk menembus kerumunan manusia super banyak yang sangat berisik didepanku. Dan, ternyata menjulurkan leher saja masih belum cukup. Aku berdiri di jari-jari kakiku agar bisa mendapat pandangan yang lebih luas, tetapi ternyata sia-sia saja.

Tanpa sepenuhnya sadar, aku meloloskan helaan napas kesal.

Kalau aku sampai tertinggal disini seperti turis yang buta arah─tunggu, itu memang aku─akan jadi sangat lucu, bukan?

Baru saja terpikir olehku apa lebih efektif jika aku melapor ke salah satu guru saat sebuah suara bariton menegurku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aku tersentak, padahal tadi aku cukup yakin aku tidak melamun. Suara yang barusan terdengar olehku terkesan seperti sedang memerintah─meski nadanya jelas-jelas bertanya─kesannya seperti kau ditanyai apakah kau yang mengambil permen seorang anak, tetapi yang bertanya sudah jelas mengetahui kaulah yang mengambilnya.

Seperti pertanyaan yang tak butuh jawaban.

Dengan sedikit ragu aku menoleh. Ragu, karena sebagian karena heran campur kaget tiba-tiba saja ada yang menegurku setelah beberapa bulan aku diabaikan, sebagian lagi karena aku tahu siapa yang bicara.

"Kau seharusnya ada di kelompokku, bukan?"

Semburat merahdi salah satu binernya adalah hal pertama yang aku tangkap dari sosok Akashi. Lalu surai merahnya, kemudian merah di binernya yang satu lagi. Dan barulah air muka mendominasi layaknya seorang raja yang selalu ia tampakkan.

Patah-patah, aku menjawab. "Umm.. ya, begitulah."

Ia mengangguk, "Aku baru saja akan melapor ke guru bahwa kau hilang."

_Oh? Baru saja aku akan melapor ke guru bahwa aku kehilangan kelompokku. Bisa saja kita bertemu di depan guru dan kemudian saling berteriak, 'oooohhh!' sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain._

Akashi memutar badannya, "Sebaiknya kau cepat jika tidak mau tertinggal lagi." kemudian sosoknya tenggelam di dalam kerumunan manusia.

Aku memalingkan wajah. Menggenggam tasku erat-erat. Sesuatu meletup-letup seakan lava yang mendidih didalam tubuhku. Kupikir sesaat itu rasa benciku kepada seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetapi mungkin saja itu salah.

ooo

_SMA Rakuzan, lima bulan yang lalu_

"Kau butuh bantuan dengan itu?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, ia kebetulan sedang berdiri di anak tangga di atas anak tangga yang kupijak saat aku sedang mengantar _print-out_ jadwal mata pelajaran untuk dua ratus anak kelas dua SMA Rakuzan.

Aku yakin seseorang mengerjaiku agar aku melakukan tugas mereka. Mentang-mentang aku hanya diam, diam, dan diam saja dikelas bukan berarti aku mau saja disuruh-suruh seperti ini. Tapi untuk kali ini, wali kelasku benar-benar memaksa.

Aku mendesis sebal, "Tidak perlu. Urusi saja si maniak otot di timmu itu."

Padahal lembaran kertas di tanganku sudah hampir meluncur lolos jatuh.

Ia tergelak pelan. "Kau tahu lumayan banyak, ya."

Aku tidak berniat merespon. Tapi pada akhirnya aku berkata,

"Lucu sekali jika aku tidak tahu anggota tim yang baru dikalahkan oleh tim basket yang baru berdiri dua tahun di event nasional."

Aku melirik wajahnya, untuk melihat reaksinya setelah apa yang kukatakan.

Kedua binernya, yang beriris merah itu meredup.

"Itu pertandingan yang sangat seru, memang." katanya pelan. Aku menolehkan wajah, tidak mau menatap wajahnya. "Pada akhirnya kami kalah."

Aku berusaha keras untuk menatap kedua iris merah itu.

"Kau tahu, rasanya kalah itu sungguh menyebalkan."

Aku menunduk, "Aku tahu."

_Aku benar-benar tahu rasanya._

ooo

Sepanjang tur keliling kota, kami mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang cukup terkenal.

Dan selama itulah, aku berada di neraka.

Aku dan _teman_ sekelompokku berjalan ke perpustakaan kota. Lima jam waktu yang kusia-siakan hanya untuk membaca buku-buku yang baunya membuat bersin. Lima jam aku mengekori gadis kacamata agar aku tak tertinggal sampai akhirnya gadis itu menatap jijik dan takut padaku. Lima jam aku mendengarkan lagu yang sama berulang-ulang sampai rasanya sudah hambar.

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan sendirian. Kesendirian, entah bagaimana telah menanamkan secercah keberanian kepadaku. Contoh simpelnya, aku tidak perlu minta ditemani jika ingin ke toilet untuk buang air. Aku tidak takut melewati koridor remang selama aku tahu masih ada manusia diujung jalan. Sebagian orang menyebutnya _kemandirian_, tetapi menurutku itu berbeda. Kemandirian adalah bentuk keberanian untuk tidak bergantung pada yang lain, bukan?

Dan akhirnya disini. Setelah kami berjalan-jalan, akhirnya kami kembali ke penginapan kami yang berada ditengah kota.

Penginapan yang cukup mewah. Aku akui Rakuzan memang tidak main-main jika menggelar sebuah _event_. Di penginapan itu tersedia dua puluh kamar yang luasnya cukup menampung enam anak. Fasilitasnya tak perlu disebutkan lagi. Putra dan putri dipisah, dan adalah suatu kebetulan aku sekamar dengan gadis kepala hitam-kebiruan yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Kau lagi!" rutuknya sebal saat aku melempar tasku ke sudut ruangan. Aku, yang tidak selera meladeninya, hanya menatap gadis itu datar.

Gadis itu meledak-ledak, menggerutu dan merutuk sistem pembagian kelompok yang sangat lucu. Teman-temannya yang lain mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, sambil menatap sebal kepadaku yang sedang mengambil handuk dan baju ganti.

_Ha? Apa-apaan tatapanmu? Kau kira ini salahku? Aku juga tidak mau seruangan dengan cewek kepala hitam-biru dengan mata empat._

Kira-kira begitulah aku membalas tatapan sebal mereka.

Tanpa perlu repot-repot permisi, aku berjalan keluar ruangan kemudian membanting pintu kamar dengan keras, biar mereka kesal.

Setelah aku berada di koridor, terdengar suara raungan kesal gadis kacamata itu, diikuti dengan senyuman yang mengembang dari bibirku.

.

.

Saat aku berjalan di koridor luar, sambil mengeringkan rambutku setelah mandi, terdengar suara pantulan bola basket dari arah belakang bangunan.

.

_DUG!_

_._

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memandang garis lurus koridor. Mencoba menebak-nebak siapakah yang sedang bermain di sore hari begini.

_._

_DUG!_

_._

Biasanya, aku tidak peduli dengan suara familiar itu. Biasanya, aku akan terus jalan tanpa harus melihat siapa yang bermain. Biasanya, aku tidak ambil peduli.

Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini, aku justru berhenti melangkah.

Suara pantulan itu benar-benar mengundangku. Aku sudah sangat, sangat lama tidak mendengarkannya lagi, semenjak _kejadian_ itu.

Secercah rasa _ingin_ membuncah didadaku. Rasanya menggebu-gebu, seakan aku baru saja diberi suplai adrenalin yang sekarang berlari melewati pembuluh darahku. Aku benar-benar ingin bermain. Aku tidak tahu kenapa harus sekarang, kenapa harus disini. Rasanya aku ingin berlari _sprint_. Sekencang-kencangnya, sejauh-jauhnya sampai aku mencapai lapangan di belakang gedung itu.

.

Aku tidak mengerti.

.

.

**Aku hanya ingin.**

.

Maka, dengan itu, dengan lincah aku berbalik, dan mulai berlari. Suara sandal yang kugunakan bergema di koridor, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Handukku masih tergantung di leher, tetapi aku biarkan. Rambutku masih terurai basah, tetapi aku tidak lagi berniat untuk memusingkannya.

Aku ingin. Hanya ingin.

Sudah sangat lama, sangat lama sejak aku bisa menyentuh bola oranye itu. Sejak aku masih bisa mencetak skor dengan senyuman, bukannya rintihan.

Suara angin berhembus ditelingaku, membelai helai-helai rambutku yang sudah mulai mengering. Hari ini, aku tak memakai rok. Aku memakai _jeans_ selutut dengan kaus, artinya aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan langkah lariku.

Sudah sangat lama, sejak aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Rasa bersemangat menggebu-gebu ingin bermain.

Lapangan itu sudah mulai terlihat; tipikal lapangan basket pada umumnya, tetapi yang ini dipagari dengan kawat besi yang dicat hijau. Ada sebuah pintu─juga dari kawat besi─yang terbuka. Lapangan itu dirancang agar lebih rendah dari tanah sekitarnya yang disemen, sehingga jika kita ingin turun ke lapangan, kita harus melompat turun. Tidak terlalu dalam, hanya setinggi lutut, sehingga orang bisa duduk di pinggiran lapangan.

Aku tidak melihat seorang pun didalam pagaran kawat besi itu, kecuali Akashi.

Aku melangkah mendekati pagar kawat besi, mencengkeram sela-selanya yang berbentuk belah ketupat. Pandanganku belum lepas dari sosok yang mencoba berlatih _shooting_ disana.

Akashi men-_dribble_ bola itu dari tengah lapangan, kemudian melangkah tiga kali sebelum akhirnya memasukkan bola oranye itu dari sisi kanan _ring._

"_Lay up.._" aku menggumam, tanpa sepenuhnya sadar.

Kemudian Akashi kembali ke tengah lapangan, kemudian melompat dengan mendorong-melempar bola itu ke arah _ring_. Dengan mulus, seperti tembakan Midorima, bola itu melesat melewati lingkaran _ring_.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku ke kawat besi. Menggigit bibir.

Saat itulah; saat dimana binerku dan biner _ruby_-nya bertemu. Aku teringat akan rasa benciku kepadanya. Benci yang amat sangat. Tetapi bukan benci ingin membunuh. Aku.. tidak mengerti.

"Ingin?" undangnya, sambil memantul-mantulkan bola dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang bebas bertelekan pinggang. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati pinggiran lapangan, tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang tajam.

Aku menelan ludah. Sejurus kemudian, aku memutar badanku dan melangkah menjauh. Tanpa menjawab tawaran Akashi.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar, aku menyadari satu hal.

Rasa meletup-letup di dalam dadaku ini mungkin bukanlah benci. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melihat Akashi remuk karena dihajar, atau aku hanya ingin memarah-marahinya meski semua yang ia lakukan kebanyakan benar. Aku tidak ingin melihat ia menderita.

"_Aku ini absolut."_

Candaan macam apa itu?

Aku benci pada Akashi, aku benci dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. Aku benci padanya.

Aku membenamkan kepalan didadaku. Berdiri, di depan pintu kamar, tanpa ada niat mengetuknya.

Sesuatu meletup-letup didalam dadaku.

.

.

"_Kau harus berhenti saja bermain basket.."_

_._

_._

"_..kau tidak berguna."_

_._

_._

Mungkin itu bukan benci.

.

.

"_Lihat Akashi, kapten tim basket putra."_

_._

_._

"_Ia sungguh memiliki bakat."_

_._

_._

Mungkin saja aku iri.

.

.

"_Kemenangan adalah segalanya. Kau tidak membawa kemenangan apapun, maka, timmu lebih baik dibubarkan saja. Lagipula, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, tidak mungkin kau akan menyamai Akashi. Kau tidak berguna."_

_._

_._

_._

**tbc**

**a/n: Fyuh, selesai juga chapter dua._.v agak gaje gitu kah? Kalau iya, mohon reviewnya, minna.. karena Mikacchi ini newbie di fandom Kurobasu, bahakn di FFn. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas.. review aja xD lagian, ini fic pertama multichapter, lho. I'll pursue your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3:Beginning

"_Anosaa, Kise-kun." _

_Aku mengeratkan genggamanku di tas yang sedang aku jinjing. Kise Ryouta, yang namanya disebut menoleh. Ia nyengir ceria, matanya yang beriris kuning terang berkilat-kilat riang. Seuntai syal yang kelihatan jelas rajutan sendiri melilit leher si pemuda. Saat aku berusaha melirik wajahnya, penglihatanku benar-benar terusik dengan paduan warna kuning cerah menyala dari surainya dan biru mencolok dari syal itu. _

_Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat aku jerih melihatnya. Karena seorang Kise adalah model terkenal, ia tentu memiliki jadwal yang padatnya diluar batas kemampuan seorang manusia__jika manusianya itu aku__─maka, untuk menyingkat waktu, ia harus berganti pakaian di sekolah sebelum meluncur ke tempat pemotretan._

_Dan hari ini, ia memakai baju dengan warna yang sangat menusuk pandangan._

_Aku tahu, orang-orang akan berpikir ia aneh atau sebagainya.. jika saja ia bukan seorang Kise Ryouta._

_Aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya, kecuali akan sangat menyebalkan mengingat kostum itu lagi, maka aku takkan mendeskripsikannya. Karena, dari kejauhan sungguh ia seperti anggota parade festival yang salah menyasar masuk sekolah._

_Kise tersenyum, seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya. "Yaa?" katanya._

_Aku menolehkan wajah, "Bisakah kau lepas pakaian itu? Kau tahu, hari ini aku akan mendaftar di klub basket dan mungkin jika kau datang dengan kostum seperti itu," aku menuding bajunya. "..aku bisa dianggap orang aneh."_

_Ia menatapku dan kostumnya bergantian, kemudian kelereng kuning terangnya bergulir memutar. "Daijobu-ssu. Nijimura-san dan Akashicchi itu orang yang baik, kok. Lagipula, kostum ini biasa saja, lho."_

_Aku menatap cengiran lebarnya dengan sangsi. "Aku tidak mengerti logika 'biasa-dan-aneh' milikmu itu, Kise-kun."_

_Gelak tawanya Kise meledak. "Pfft! Seperti itulah yang calon rekan se-timku harus tahu-ssu!"_

"_Rekan se-timmu?" ulangku dengan nada meremehkan. "Atashi wa jousei, da yo. Aku ini perempuan, tau!"_

_Kise-kun tergelak lagi. "Mungkin aku akan menganggapmu perempuan kalau rambutmu sedikit lebih panjang, kau tahu."_

_Aku mendecih saat jemarinya menepuk puncak kepalaku. Memang, saat itu rambutku masih sebahu. Tetapi, kurasa itu sudah cukup untukku, terlebih karena memiliki rambut panjang itu sedikit merepotkan. Meski, aku akui, aku benar-benar ingin mencoba memiliki rambut yang sepunggung._

"_Sou da, aku belum pernah bertanya kenapa kau mau masuk ke dalam tim basket?"_

_Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda blonde itu, "Tidak ada alasan khusus, sebenarnya."_

_Kise merengut, "Benarkah?"_

"─_UUH!"_

_Aku tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan histeris seorang gadis seangkatanku saat aku dan Kise berjalan melaluinya. Refleks, aku menoleh ke arah suara. Kemudian apa yang aku dapat adalah tatapan benci sekaligus iri dari gadis yang berteriak tadi._

"_Kau pasti sangat populer," ucapku tanpa melepas pandanganku ke gadis itu._

_Kise ikut menoleh ke arah yang aku lihat. "Biarkan saja mereka. Lagipula, kita kan tidak sedang kencan."_

_Aku memutar kedua binerku, "Pasti aku lebih memilih mati dibanding kencan dengan model narsis sepertimu."_

"─_Hidoi-ssu!" _

_Aku dan Kise, seperti yang ia katakan, kami tidak berkencan. Kebetulan rumahnya berada dua nomor dari rumahku, jadi sewaktu kecil kami sering bermain bersama. Kebetulan lainnya, hobi kami sama. Yang aku maksud bukan hobinya narsis, tetapi yang kumaksud adalah basket._

"_Nah!" serunya saat akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah._

_Aku yang tadinya mengekori pemuda itu dari belakang, mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke sampingnya. "Ini?" tanyaku saat melihat gedung olahraga yang bahkan dari tempatku berdiri, terdengar semarak remaja-remaja sebayaku sedang bermain, diiringi dengan suara pantulan dan decitan khas bola basket._

"_Yep." Katanya ceria. "Youkoso! Selamat datang di klub Basket Teiko!"_

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke is Fumaki Tadatoshi's**_

_**.**_

_**I dont take any profit from this fanfiction but fun**_

_**.**_

_**FOUR**_

_**.**_

_**AkashixOC/ AkashixYou**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings: Typos. And standart warnings that newbie usually use**_

.

.

Malam yang kulewati di dalam ruanganku adalah malam yang terburuk yang pernah aku alami.

Bukan saja karena pada akhirnya aku harus menelan ocehan gadis kacamata itu bulat-bulat, tetapi masih ditambah lagi dengan suhu pendingin ruangan yang terlalu rendah. Aku, yang sejak kecil selalu bermasalah dengan dingin, terpaksa menambah selimut dari pemilik penginapan.

Pagi harinya, aku menemukan bahwa semua orang sudah selesai bersiap untuk sarapan persis saat aku terbangun. Gadis berkacamata itu mengejekku, _lelet!_ ucapnya, dan beberapa kata sarkas lainnya─aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Terpaksa aku lekas berlari menyikat gigi dengan terburu-buru. Dan setelah aku kembali ke kamarku, semua orang sudah pergi. Dengan hati melengos, aku menyambar _headset_ dan MP3Playerku kemudian berlari ke ruang makan.

Lalu, disinilah aku, menunggu antrianku mendapatkan piring makanan.

Setelah berdiri beberapa lama, akhirnya aku bisa memegang piring makananku. Setelah melangkah keluar dari antrian, aku menyempatkan diri menebak-nebak apa saja bumbu yang digunakan didalam omelet diatas piringku ini.

Seperti pada kebanyakan omelet lainnya, warna telur dadarnya oranye kekuningan. Saus merah di taruh diatas omelet itu, dan beberapa sayuran menghiasi pinggiran piring makanannya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Ini hanya omelet biasa di pagi hari yang biasa di karyawisata yang biasa.

Aku baru menyadari semua bangku terisi penuh saat kakiku mulai melangkah mencari meja yang kosong. Kepalaku menoleh kanan-kiri, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan meja yang bisa kududuki.

Meja gadis berkacamata itu sebenarnya masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi, tetapi begitu pandanganku bertabrakan dengan pandangannya, aku langsung berbalik badan untuk mencari meja lain. Jika kau bisa melihatnya, maka kau akan tahu betapa tatapan gadis itu sungguh menyeramkan. Tajam dan mengintimidasi dengan benci.

Tetapi bukan mengintimidasi ala Akashi, lebih mengintimidasi seperti _sok berkuasa_. Kalau dalam kasus Akashi, yah, tatapannya memang bisa membuat siapapun terhenyak sejenak. Apalagi saat ia masih memiliki _Emperor Eye_ emasnya itu.

Akashi, ya?

Ujung binerku menangkap sosok dengan kepala merah di sudut ruangan. Akashi, Ia sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, tidak seperti remaja lainnya yang berisik. Lengan jas putih seragam Rakuzannya digulung sampai setengah lengan bawah─tidak biasanya─dan posisi duduknya benar-benar seperti baru mencontoh gambar dari _buku pegangan murid teladan_.

Apa ia berkhayal sedang makan bersama ayahnya─atau siapalah?

"Ohayo, Akashi-kun." Sapaku saat akhirnya aku sampai disamping pemuda itu. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Aku menuding kursi kosong yang berada tepat didepannya. Akashi mendongak untuk menatapku yang sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan datar. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu seakan ia sedang menimbang-nimbang, Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, "Silakan,"

"Terimakasih." jawabku kemudian mengambil tempat di kursi kosong tersebut.

Aku menyendok omeletku setelah ia mengambil alat makannya kembali. Berdecak dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa rasa omelet ini tidak terlalu buruk. Rasanya seperti memakan omelet buatan sendiri. Kemudian saat aku melirik wajah Akashi, aku bisa menebak ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa menit, aku dan Akashi hanya fokus kepada omelet masing-masing yang sudah tinggal setengah. Sibuk menyendok, menyuap dan mengunyah. Tanpa ada percakapan apapun.

"Hari ini jangan sampai tertinggal."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara baritonnya. "Hem?"

Akashi meletakkan sendoknya lagi untuk menatapku. "Kemarin kau hampir hilang, dan _aku_ harus bertanggung jawab jika hal itu sampai terjadi─"

"─aku bukan anak kecil."

"...aku tahu."

Lalu kami kembali hening beberapa detik.

"Dan─oh─satu hal lagi." Katanya, tapi kali ini tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari omelet. "Cobalah untuk bersosialisasi sedikit. Kayaba-san banyak mengeluh tentangmu kepadaku."

Aku menelan makananku. "Kayaba?─oh, maksudmu gadis dengan kacamata itu? Sebenarnya aku juga punya banyak keluhan tentangnya jika kau mau tahu."

Akashi tampak tertarik. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, beritahu aku."

"Hemm," gumamku. "Misalnya caranya bersikap padaku, atau bagaimana ia merutukiku saat tahu aku seruangan dengannya, tapi.. lupakan saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku adalah ketua disini. Kalian adalah anggota. Bukan bermaksud untuk mendiskriminasi, tetapi demi kekompakan kita─"

"─Akashi." tegasku. "..ini bukan tim basketmu."

Ia terhenyak.

Kemudian, kami melanjutkan makan tanpa bersuara.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya," desis Akashi setelah omeletnya habis lalu menyilangkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring. Aku menontonnya meminum air, mengelap tangan dan kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Sebelum ia melangkah menjauh, ia sempat berpesan padaku;

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, acara kita akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali fokus menghabiskan makananku.

"Oh, ya." Kataku, untuk menarik perhatiannya. Akashi menoleh tanpa membalikkan badan. Melirik dengan kedua biner merahnya.

"Aku duduk disini karena kehabisan kursi."

Ia tampak tidak mengerti untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi kulihat ekspresi itu menguap, lalu ia kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu."

Kemudian ia melangkah keluar.

Setelah punggung pemuda itu menghilang dari ruangan makan, aku menegaskan satu hal pada diriku sendiri;

_Aku__tetap membencinya. Mau itu iri atau apapun__aku tidak peduli__benci adalah benci. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin aku hanya sekedar iri padanya._

ooo

Setelah aku pikir-pikir kembali, pagi saat sarapan tadi adalah kali pertama aku memanggil namanya setelah berbulan-bulan kami menaiki kelas dua SMA.

Waktu kelas satu dulu, aku dan Akashi tidak sekelas, jadi kami sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa. Dan, itu adalah keberuntungan buatku. Kelas kami berjauhan, dan aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh saat ia bertanding di event Winter Cup.

Saat itu, ia masih memiliki biner keemasan kebanggaannya. Perangainya masih seperti raja dari raja. Dengan slogan _aku ini absolut _favoritnya, akhirnya, Akashi menelan kekalahan pertamanya.

Aku tidak berkata apapun padanya. Begitu pula kepada anggota tim Rakuzan yang lain. Aku mengerti bahwa mereka sangat benci dikalahkan, tetapi apapun alasan yang mereka lontarkan, tetap saja kekelahan adalah yang mereka harus terima.

Diam-diam, aku turut bersyukur Seirin yang memenangkan Winter Cup.

Malam itu, aku mengirim sms singkat ke nomor Kuroko, yang entah masih aktif atau tidak. Isinya hanya satu kata. _Omedeto_.

Kuroko membalas esok paginya, _arigato. Aku harap Akashi-kun baik-baik saja_.

Kemudian aku tak membalas smsnya lagi.

"_Aku harap Akashi baik-baik saja."_

Aku harap juga begitu, Kuroko.

ooo

"Sekarang kita dalam jam bebas!"

Seorang guru lelaki mengumumkan kalimat itu lewat megafon, yang langsung disambut riuh anak-anak sebayaku. Mereka ber-_high five_ satu sama lain, dan aku hanya diam dengan earphone menggantung. Kami sedang berkumpul di depan penginapan, dan berbaris sesuai kelompok yang telah ditentukan. Entah kebetulan atau tidak (dan aku benci sekali mengatakannya) Akashi berbaris di depanku.

Bahkan dari tempatku berdiri, tercium wangi maskulin khas anak laki-laki. Apa Akashi menggunakan parfum? (tunggu, itu diluar imej-nya sama sekali) atau ia baru saja berendam di bath-tub?

─tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang mesum begini, sih?

Aku membuang wajah yang terasa panas.

Sesekali aku mencoba melirik punggungnya yang tegap didepanku.

Aku yakin Akashi belum pernah mendapatkan latihan baris-berbaris sebelumnya, tetapi sikap siapnya sungguh mengesankan. Atau ini berkat latihan berat setiap hari di klub basket? atau malah berkat hobinya berkuda setiap Minggu pagi?

Dibalik jas putihnya itu, tersembunyi bahu yang lebar.

Entah kenapa.. aku ingin sekali membenamkan wajahku ke punggungnya itu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jelas kenapa keinginan itu tiba-tiba mencuat didalam benakku. Aku hanya merasa ingin bersandar ke bahunya.

Mungkin terasa aman?

Kenapa bisa aku berpikiran begitu? Padahal ini Akashi, lho. Biasanya orang sudah akan takut duluan begitu ia berbicara.

Kenapa?

Lagipula, sejak kapan Akashi melewati tinggiku? Dulu, tinggiku lebih lima senti darinya, dan sekarang, jika pandanganku lurus ke depan, yang dapat kulihat hanyalah tengkuknya yang dibungkus kerah jas.

Aku menggeleng. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang aku _benci _Akashi. Aku benci. Benci.

Benci.

"Tapi, kalian tidak se-bebas itu, lho." Lanjut guru itu dengan cengiran bermain di wajahnya. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku; refleks menaruh atensi ke guru itu setelah aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

Seperti di-koor, anak-anak mengeluh kecewa. Tidak terkecuali Kayaba si gadis berkacamata.

Guru itu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hari ini, guru-guru sudah sepakat akan memainkan suatu game. Dan kalian harus ikut. Wajib!"

Teriakan kecewa menggema lagi. Aku melangkah mundur, karena lagu yang mengalun lewat earphoneku tidak terdengar karena keluhan mereka.

Oh, yang benar saja. Kalian ini masih SD, ya?

Aku mendecih pelan.

"Gamenya adalah," kata guru itu melalui megafon. Anak-anak yang lain menunggu lanjutan kalimat dengan antusias. Akashi juga terlihat penasaran. Dan aku, suka atau tidak, sebenarnya juga ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan guru-guru untuk jam bebas kami.

".. game yang simpel. Kalian juga bisa sekalian berkeliling, dengan syarat satu kelompok harus terdiri dari dua orang yang akan dipilihkan oleh guru."

Wajah-wajah penasaran berkerumun. Tidak sabar. Antusias. Campur aduk jadi satu.

"Hadiah bagi pemenang adalah; tiket makan malam berdua di restoran mahal!"

Sorakan gembira terdengar, kemudian suasana kembali menjadi hening saat guru itu melanjutkan.

"Dan gamenya adalah.."

Aku menunggu. Akashi menunggu. Kayaba menunggu. Semua anak menunggu. Guru-guru pendamping tertawa kecil satu sama lain; menyembunyikan kejutan.

".._MENCARI HARTA KARUN!"_

.

.

.

.

Game yang bagus. Sayangnya, namaku disebut berdampingan dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Tbc

a/n: Okeh, maaf saya update telat. Ini sudah lama ada di folder, tapi nggak sempat nge-publish, Mikacchi terlalu sibuk di RL hiks! Oh iya, ini timelinenya pas Akashi udah naik kelas dua. Nah, semester tiganya Akashi baru jalan setengah; alias, tiga bulan dari kenaikan kelas.

Kalau ada yang belum jelas, harap maklum? ;w;) eh tapi pm atau review aja deh.

Makasiiiiihhh banget buat yang sudah nge-fav, nge-follow sama nge-review! Juga untuk para silent reader diluar sanah! Mikacchi terharu banget/ oke ini lebay/

megane-chan: makasih untuk reviewnya, meganechan! Apalagi dibilang plotnya bagus. Fufufu, iya nih, abis dicek lagi ternyata emang banyak typo yang begitu. Maaf untuk typos nya. Kalau ada yang kurang, Mikacchi mohon bimbingan megane-chan! Arigatou~ (diusahain updatenya cepet deh x3)

ay Seijurou: okee ini udah update. Maaf lamaa yak :')

akachin: oke akachin~ ini udah cukup panjang kah?


	4. Chapter 4 : My name

"Mencari ... harta karun." ulang Akashi dengan alis bertaut, seakan ia salah dengar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, sementara kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Aku baru saja menebak bahwa ia tidak tahu apa itu permainan mencari harta karun saat ia menegakkan kepala.

"Jadi ini yang Takagawa-sensei bilang padaku." gumamnya pelan.

Aku melepaskan sebelah headsetku, agar bisa mendengarnya. "Apa?"

Akashi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah guru-guru yang sedang mengatur siswa, "Takagawa-sensei." ucapnya datar.

Aku menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola mata, "Aku tahu, maksudku apa yang dikatakannya padamu?"

Dengan kedua lengan yang masih terlipat, Akashi menjelaskan. "Kemarin Takagawa-sensei memanggilku, katanya akan ada semacam ... _mini games_ selama karyawisata ini. Kupikir yang sedang dibicarakannya benar-benar _mini games,_ tak kusangka ternyata permainan _mencari harta karun_."

Aku menatap Akashi menggelengkan kepala. "Haah, memangnya mereka pikir kita ini anak SD ... " keluhnya.

"Baru kulihat kau tidak sependapat dengan guru." celetukku. "Biasanya kau jadi anjing guru yang penurut ."

Akashi meringis, "Aduh." katanya. Lalu kepala merah itu menurunkan lengannya ke saku jas. "Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?"

Aku mengerjap tanpa dosa kearahnya, "Apa? Tidak sependapat dengan guru atau jadi anjing?"

"Anjing," Akashi menyela dengan nada tidak suka. "Bukankah itu terlalu kejam _menyamakan_ aku dengan ... anjing?"

Aku menggeleng ringan, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Menurutku tidak," kataku. Jari telunjukku menuding anjing yang sedang diajak jalan-jalan pemiliknya didekat pohon sana. "Lihat." Kataku pada Akashi.

"Hmm?" gumam Akashi Seijurou sambil mengikuti arah telunjukku.

Anjing yang aku tunjuk mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya kepada si pemilik, minta dimanja. Kalung rantai di leher sama sekali tidak mengganggunya berguling-guling di tanah, guling kanan, guling kiri, kemudian telentang. Terdiam telentang selama beberapa saat, anjing itu kemudian kembali berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, menatap si majikan. Minta dipuji.

"Lucu kan?" paksaku seraya menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"!"

Namun tolehanku tersentak saat menyadari wajah Akashi benar-benar dekat denganku. Ia masih mengamati anjing itu dengan wajah datar, menggumam dibagian mananya anjing itu bisa disebut lucu, tapi posisi dagunya seakan bertopang di bahuku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak saking terkejutnya. Kepalaku tertahan di posisi itu; menoleh ke arah Akashi. Dari sudut yang tepat, orang-orang akan salah kira aku mencium pipinya. Tapi kepalaku benar-benar terkunci disana, tak bisa digerakkan.

"..."

Aku tak mengharapkan mulutku juga terkunci saat ini. Keterjutan barusan seakan mengaburkan kelima indra dan benakku. Pikiran-pikiran berdesing dan berputar, berpilin disana, namun aku tidak bisa memproses semuanya. Seperti komputer yang rusak, otakku hanya terdiam.

"Hei, beritahu aku bagaimana anjing itu bisa disebut lu—"

Detik itu, Akashi juga menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

Ah.

Bibir kami hampir bersentuhan.

/

"_Hmm," Kepala kuning terang Kise celingak-celinguk saat kami memasuki gedung olahraga yang sekarang dipakai untuk latihan klub basket. Aku mengekorinya dibelakang, menciut seperti anak bebek. Seluruh yang hadir disini adalah laki-laki, dan begitu aku berjalan melewati mereka,kedua bola mata mereka akan mengikuti gerak-gerikku._

_Risih, aku menarik lengan Kise. "Hei," bisikku ketus. "Apa yang kita lakukan disini?!"_

_Kise menyeringai, "Mendaftarkanmu ke klub basket, tentu saja!"_

_Aku melongo, "Apa?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_Menjernihkan benakku, aku menggelengkan kepala. "Maksudku—oh! Jangan bilang kau menganggapku _serius_ ingin bergabung?!"_

_Kedua alis Kise terangkat tinggi. "Kukira kau memang ingin," katanya sambil terus berjalan. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bilang _kau_ adalah adik kapten lama kami? Aku masih penasaran."_

_Nah. Dia mulai lagi._

_Aku melengos risih. "Karena aku tidak mau kalian tahu."_

"_Kenapa? Aku pikir adik Nijimura-senpai pasti ingin bergabung di klub basket juga."_

"_Itu berbeda," semburku. "Lagipula, apa kau sudah berbicara soal ini ke kakakku?"_

_Kise perlu waktu cukup lama untuk menjawab, " ... Sudah."_

_Aku menyipitkan mata, mengancam. "Kau berbohong, kan?" _

_Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak!"_

"_Terserah," ucapku, menyerah. Percuma memaksa Kise bicara, ia takkan mengaku. Lagipula, aku hanya bercanda saat aku berkata ringan aku ingin masuk klub basket—maksudku, ayolah, sebebal apapun orang, pasti bisa membedakan mana yang candaan dengan mana yang bukan, kan?_

_Mana ada orang yang tidak sepeka itu; tidak bisa membedakan mana candaan dan mana yang serius._

_Aku melirik seringai lebar Kise, kemudian meralat kalimatku barusan._

_Yup, aku salah. Ternyata ada._

_Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, kurasa Kise hanya berniat baik dengan mendaftarkan aku, yang notabene seorang gadis, ke klub basket putra._

_Semua dimulai saat Kise mengalahkan Haizaki. Ia terus berceloteh panjang padaku bagaimana Haizaki mengambil pacarnya—bukan, mantan pacarnya. Tunggu, Kise sama sekali tidak ada perasaan pada gadis itu, jadi apa itu bisa disebut pacar? Yah, pokoknya begitu. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita yang berawal dari mantan pacarnya, kemudian melompat ke klub basket Teiko. Ia bilang, mereka hebat, mereka luar biasa, akhirnya ada olahraga yang membuatku tertantang, dan sebagainya._

_Kemudian Kise menyinggung kakakku, Nijimura Shuuzou. Yah, memang tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa seorang Nijimura Shuuzou memiliki adik perempuan, aku. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengekspos namaku. Aku tidak ikut klub. Dan lingkaran pertemananku sangat kecil. Tidak heran banyak orang yang kaget ketika mendengar nama belakangku ternyata juga Nijimura._

_Mereka bahkan terkesiap berlebihan, berseru bagaimana mereka bisa melewatkan adik perempuan kapten tim basket paling bergengsi di Jepang. _

'_Ya ampun! Ternyata kau adiknya Nijimura. Aku baru tahu dia punya adik.'_

_Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kurasa kakakku juga tidak terlalu peduli apakah orang-orang tahu bahwa ia punya adik atau tidak. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap adiknya. Mau orang tahu atau tidak, itu takkan berubah._

"_Jadi bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?" tanya Kise hati-hati. Ia pasti juga tahu kapten lamanya, Nijimura Shuuzou berhenti dari posisi kapten karena Ayah kami sakit dan harus dirawat di Amerika._

_Aku mengangguk masam, "Baik. Hanya butuh perawatan ... lebih lama lagi."_

_Kise menurunkan pandangannya. "Oh,"_

"_Tapi, aku yakin beliau baik-baik saja." Selaku cepat, tidak ingin membuat suasana muram. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan Kise dalam masalahku. Selain akan merepotkan, aku terlalu tidak enak hati. Kise sudah banyak membantuku._

"_Oh? Senang mendengarnya." ucapnya, kali ini lebih riang. "Ah, itu mereka!"_

_Kise melambaikan tangannya kearah kumpulan anak seangkatanku yang memiliki kepala berwarna menarik. "Heeei, teman-teman!" sahutnya._

_Biru tua, hijau daun, ungu mencolok, dan merah muda lembut._

_Wow. Aku membatin dalam hati. Kalau begini, kepala kuning terang Kise tidak akan pernah bisa aku anggap 'nyentrik' lagi. _

_Tentu saja, aku sudah mengenal mereka. Kakak sudah banyak bercerita kepadaku tentang juniornya di klub basket yang memiliki kepala yang menarik. Seperti pelangi, warna-warni._

_Yang berambut biru gelap itu Aomine Daiki. Yang hijau daun itu Midorima Shintarou. Yang ungu mencolok dan tinggi menjulang itu Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan yang perempuan, dengan surai merah muda yang terjuntai, namanya Momoi Satsuki._

"_Kise-kun!" Momoi menyambut. Papan ujian yang berisi data-data klub dipelukannya, penuh dengan kertas putih yang bergambarkan grafik atau tulisan-tulisan, aku tidak terlalu mengerti._

_Saat Momoi menyahut, kepala-kepala pelangi itu serentak menoleh ke arah aku dan Kise. Alis mereka tertaut saat melihatku, atau pakaian Kise, entahlah, karena kami—aku dan kostum Kise—sama-sama tidak membaur disini._

_Momoi pura-pura meninju bahu Kise saat kami sampai di tempat mereka. "Kau telat." nyatanya. "Lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali sebelum latihan dimulai."_

_Aku bisa merasakan mataku melebar karena tidak percaya. Dua puluh kali? Lapangan kami bukannya kecil. Lari keliling dua puluh kali hanya karena telat sedikit itu ... penyiksaan._

_Aku melirik Kise. _

_Kise menyeringai padaku, menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sikap tubuhnya itu seakan berkata padaku: mau gimana lagi?_

_Aku tidak terima._

"_Kise hanya telat sedikit," semburku pada Momoi. "Dan karena pekerjaannya. Tidakkah kau bisa memberinya keringanan?"_

_Momoi mengerjap dua kali. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, namun ia tidak langsung membalas kalimatku. "Eh, tapi.."_

_Kepala-kepala yang lain beralih menatapku. Namun kali ini aku tidak menciut seperti tadi. Kali ini aku sedang membela temanku, dan .. sebenarnya salahku juga Kise terlambat. Kise harus bolos kelas untuk sesi pemotretan, kemudian kembali ke sekolah untuk latihan. Dan demi mendaftarkan aku ke klub basket, Kise menyempatkan dirinya repot-repot menjemputku di kelas yang sedang piket._

_Teman-temanku tidak terima aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan pekerjaan mengepel dan menyapu, jadi Kise menungguku menyelesaikan piketku._

_Aku menegakkan kepala. "Lagipula tadi ia harus menungguku piket di kelas." kataku mantap. "Jadi ini bukan salahnya."_

_Momoi terlihat tidak yakin. Pemuda dengan kepala biru gelap menguap kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kami untuk duduk di bangku. Kepala hijau daun menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk, dan yang ungu mulai membuka satu bungkus cokelat lagi._

_Kise menatapku heran, tapi aku tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu sekarang._

"_Oh?"_

_Sebuah suara bariton terdengar. Aku spontan menolehkan kepala ke arah suara, begitu juga yang lain._

_Siapa?_

"_Jadi intinya, kau ingin menanggung konsekuensi terlambat Kise, benar?"_

_Surai merah itu langsung tertangkap oleh kedua binerku, bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Disana, disamping bangku, berdiri seorang pemuda. Ia tersenyum sopan, menyipitkan matanya. Namun aku tahu warna apa yang disembunyikan kedua kelopak mata itu._

"_Akashi Seijuro." kataku._

_Alisnya sedikit terangkat, kutebak karena ia kaget karena aku tahu namanya, sementara ia tidak mengenalku. Kakak pernah bercerita sekali, tentang junior yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi kapten penerus dirinya. Ia bilang, juniornya yang satu ini sangat berbakat, dan pasti bisa menjadi kapten yang baik. Aku mengingatnya, karena kakak bilang kapten selanjutnya ini juga memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan pelangi._

_Merah._

_Akashi kembali tersenyum, "Dan kau? Kurasa aku perlu tahu nama orang yang akan mengambil alih hukuman Kise hari ini."_

_Aku menatapnya sengit. "Oh, ya? Aku tidak akan mengambil hukuman itu, tidak juga Kise." Kataku dengan nada sok yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Jadi kau tidak perlu tahu."_

_Kise berusaha menghentikan aku bicara lebih banyak, terutama saat ia menyadari Akashi masih tersenyum, namun dibelakangnya menguar aura gelap. Aku heran kenapa ia harus menghentikanku, aku hanya ingin mengetes orang yang dipilih sendiri oleh Nijimura Shuuzou, kakakku. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?_

"_Kalau begitu, silakan." Akashi menahan nada suaranya. Ia melangkah mendekatiku, "Namun Kise harus menanggung konsekuensi __**yang lebih berat**__di lain waktu."_

_Dapat kurasakan pemuda blonde disampingku merinding. Aku tertawa mengejek, "Kau akan membiarkan anggotamu bolos latihan? Apa benar kau ini kapten?"_

"_Aku percaya seperti itu." ucapnya dengan suara yang masih terkendali. "Dan aku tidak bilang akan membiarkan Kise bolos latihan, bukan?"_

"_Kalau begitu, berikan keringanan padanya, maka ia takkan bolos latihan."_

_Akashi mengernyit tajam, "Kau ini siapanya Kise? Aku tidak berpikir seorang pacar boleh mengatur jadwal anggotaku seenak jidatnya sendiri."_

_Alisku bertaut, "Aku bukan pacarnya,"_

_Akhirnya Akashi menghela napas. "Jadi kau ini..?"_

"_Dia temanku," sela Kise tergesa-gesa. Kelihatan jelas ia berusaha menghentikan perdebatan aku dan Akashi, namun peluh bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya. "Dan ia ingin mendaftar ke klub basket."_

_Aku dan Akashi serentak terkesiap, untuk satu hal yang sama. Kami saling tatap; aku menatap Kise, kemudian Akashi. Akashi menoleh ke arahku kemudian menatap Kise, meminta penjelasan. Kise gantian menatap kami berdua yang sedang menatapnya. Bingung._

_Jadi Kise serius mendaftarkanku ke klub basket ... putra? _

"_Untuk jadi manajer?" Akashi berusaha meluruskan kalimat Kise, namun yang ditanya malah menggeleng pelan._

"_Untuk jadi pemain."_

_Kurasa Kise benar-benar sudah putus asa ingin menghentikan perdebatanku dengan Akashi sampai meninggalkan akal sehatnya. Dari sudut manapun, aku ini seorang gadis. Oke mungkin aku sedikit berbakat dalam basket, seperti kakakku, namun, tetap saja, seorang gadis tidak akan bisa masuk klub basket putra!_

_Kepingku bergulir ke arah Akashi dan menemukan bahwa ia berpikir hal yang sama. Yah, kecuali di bagian aku berbakat dalam basket seperti kakakku, karena ia masih belum mengenal siapa aku._

_Namun diluar dugaan, Akashi malah mengangguk kalem. "Oke, aku terima."_

_Bahkan Aomine, yang sedang minum disana, yang sedari tadi hanya menonton malas ikut berdebat, tersedak. Midorima terbatuk, kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Seakan ia salah dengar, meski aku tak melihat apa hubungan telinganya dengan kacamata, namun sudahlah. _

_Momoi berjalan menghampiri Akashi, kemudian berdeham. "Kau serius?"_

_Akashi mengangguk._

"_Jadi pemain?" Momoi memastikan._

_Akashi kembali mengangguk._

"_Pelatih ... dan Direktur... apa mereka setuju?" _

_Akashi mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah," katanya tak acuh._

_Momoi menggelengkan kepala. "Seperti bukan kau saja,"_

_Akashi kembali mengedikkan bahu, kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Aku tahu siapa kau," katanya. Ia melangkah ke sampingku, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Aku tahu kau ini adik Nijimura Shuuzou. Kau kesini untuk mengawasi kami dari dekat, benar?"_

_Refleks aku menjauhkan telingaku darinya. Apa? Orang ini salah sangka. Aku tidak berniat mengawasi ia ataupun anggota pelanginya dari dekat, atau apapun itu. Aku disini karena.._

_.. Karena apa? Jika aku memang tidak ingin masuk klub basket, harusnya aku tidak mengikuti Kise datang kesini, bukan? Harusnya sejak awal aku tidak datang kesini. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa aku malah mengikuti Kise?_

_Atau memang aku ingin bergabung, bahkan tanpa aku sadari?_

_Baiklah, tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi selain berpura-pura mengawasi mereka dari dekat atas suruhan kakakku, meski itu bohong._

_Maka aku mengangguk._

_Akashi menghela napas. "Beritahu kakakmu itu tidak perlu segitunya mengkhawatirkan klub. Dia sendiri masih bermain kan, meski sekali-sekali." _

_Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Ya, begitulah kakakku."_

_Akashi tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumnya yang tulus, bukan demi kesopanan atau untuk mengendalikan emosinya._

_Kurasa aku melewatkan sekali degup jantungku saat itu._

"_Dan namamu?" tanyanya._

"_Eh?" gumamku bingung. Jadi ia hanya tahu aku ini adik Nijimura Shuuzou? Jadi ia tidak tahu namaku? Oh, yang benar saja._

_Aku mengambil selangkah ke belakang, kemudian menyodorkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya._

_Dengan senyum terkembang, aku menyebutkan namaku._

_/_

"Aduh." Keluh Akashi. "_Aduh._"

Aku mendengus. "Tidak perlu menyebut aduh dua kali." Protesku seraya mengusap dahi.

Akashi menyipitkan mata, "Aku tidak berpikir kau akan menyundulku seperti itu," katanya. "Kau tahu, tenagamu lumayan banyak untuk seorang gadis."

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas. "Di-diam!"

Aku menudingkan telunjukku ke hidungnya. "La-lagipula, ini salahmu!" jeritku histeris. Aku yakin sekali, jika ada Kise disini, ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajahku yang memerah seperti tomat hingga ke telinga.

"_Aku?_" Akashi mengulang, seolah memastikan. "Kenapa bisa kau yang menyundulku dengan dahimu, tapi ini _salahku_?"

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat!" aku kembali menjerit.

Akashi mengedikkan bahu, "Aku hanya mencoba melihat apa yang kau tunjuk."

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya.."

"Hmm?"

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Lupakan."

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian merogoh sakunya. Ia kembali berjalan ke arahku, memosisikan dirinya disamping bahuku. "Terserah apa katamu. Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat petunjuk pertama."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Oke,"

Akashi membuka kertas yang ia lipat. Kertas itu disteker dengan peta kota, dan sejumlah HVS kosong. Kertas itulah petunjuk pertama kami.

"_Ra.._" diktenya padaku.

Ra?

"Apa selanjutnya?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Hanya itu."

Aku merebut kertas itu dari tangannya. "Coba kulihat,"

Disana hanya tertera huruf katakana 'Ra'

Aku menelengkan kepala, melirik Akashi yang juga terlihat bingung.

_Apa maksudnya?_

.

.

.

Tbc

a/n: HUEHUEHEUEHUEHEUHEUEEHHEUEEEE akhirnya bisa keupdate jugaa! ukh, maafkan Mikacchi. selain wb juga gak ada kesempatan mau bikin di sela-sela kesibukan inih! /soksibuk.

Makasih untuk yang sudah ngereview, yang ngekritik, dan yang memberi saran! mungkin chapter yang ini gak bakal ada kalau nggak ada bantuan dari semuanya. jadi Mikacchi ucapkan terimakasih~

Btw, untuk nama main chara nya, (yang pasti Nijimura dong ya) ada saran? kalau dari Mikacchi sendiri sih 'Shiori', tapi saya juga ingin meminta pendapat kalian ;w;) jadi Mikacchi tunggu ya!

Sekali lagi terimakasih!


	5. Shiori-chan

_Ra—_

—_cun._

_Ra—_

—_mai._

_Ra—_

"—Hei."

Aku sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, menebak-nebak apa maksud yang mungkin terkandung di balik kata _ra_ yang tercetak besar-besar pada kertas di tangan saat Akashi menepuk pundakku pelan. Sedikit jengkel kembali merasuki benakku. Dengan lumayan kasar aku berbalik ke arahnya, mengehentak kabel _headset_ dari telingaku agar aku dapat mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hei," katanya, untuk kedua kali.

Aku berdecak kesal, "Apa? Aku dengar kok."

Ia mengedikkan dagunya ke kertas yang berada di peganganku, "Kurasa aku tahu dimana lokasi yang dimaksud itu."

"Wow," ucapku jujur dengan biner membola. Ini belum ada sepuluh menit sejak carikan kertas itu dibagikan, namun ia sudah dapat membaca dimana harta karunnya disembunyikan? Wuah, kalau Akashi bukanlah cenayang, ia pasti curang. Hm? Tapi tunggu, Akashi tidak berbuat curang, kan? Oh ayolah maksudku—ini Akashi yang kita bicarakan.

Jadi apa maksudnya? Dapat kurasakan alisku tertaut karena heran. "Kau tahu darimana?"

Akashi menitikkan pandangannya kesamping, "Firasat," tuturnya lugas, tapi ia tidak mau melihat ke arahku. Kesannya seakan ia sendiri tidak yakin, namun berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya yakin.

"Firasat?" beoku seakan salah dengar. Duh, firasat, dia bilang? Apa ia tidak sadar ini dimana? Ini luar kota, kan? Bukan Kyoto tempat ia bersekolah dengan damai dan jika tersesat (itu pun, kalau seorang Akashi Seijurou _bisa_ tersesat) ia dapat meminta tolong supirnya—atau siapapun lah—dan segera diantar ke rumah keluarga Akashi yang megah.

"Ya—ukh." Akashi terbatuk saat kembali berputar menghadapku. Kemudian ia berdeham tidak nyaman.

Hm? Ada yang salah?

"Kenapa?" Aku memutar bola mata.

"Tidak apa-apa," Akashi memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke tempat itu?" kemudian pemuda itu mulai melangkah.

Aku mengejar; berusaha menatap mata merahnya; hendak bertanya apa ada yang aneh namun ia tidak mau membalas. Ia hanya terus menitikkan pandangannya ke samping, menghindari kontak mata dengan mataku. Dengan hembusan napas lelah aku menyerah mencoba, namun aku tetap bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak yakin—"

Eh. Tunggu.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, curiga. Si kepala merah ini ... tidak akan membawaku ke tempat yang aneh kan..? Aku pernah membaca di koran, ada seorang gadis yang ... bernasib naas karena mau begitu saja di ajak pergi oleh cowok yang ia kira sudah ia kenal. Aku tidak berniat menjadikan hidupku lebih naas daripada yang sudah aku miliki sekarang karena aku cukup bahagia, iya, terimakasih, jadi, _tidak._

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." aku menggeleng kencang-kencang, sampai aku khawatir sendi leherku akan lepas dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak ikut denganmu,"

Alis Akashi terangkat. "Apa—"

Ia lebih kelihatan terkejut daripada heran. Kutebak ia berpikir aku dan dirinya adalah _tim_, dan _tim_ seharusnya selalu bersama. Well, kurasa memang begitu, namun aku tak pernah—dan tak akan pernah—menganggapnya rekan se-timku.

Aku membencinya, ingat?

"—Aku tidak ikut denganmu, aku ulangi." Persis saat kalimat itu berakhir, aku berputar balik kanan dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

ooo

"_Sungguh sulit dipercaya," Midorima menelap kacamatanya dengan sapu tangan, mengerjap dua kali menatap kertas yang sudah kucel di genggamanku._

"_Aaah~ hal merepotkan lainnya tiba," aku dapat mendengar Murasakibara mengeluh dari sudut ruangan dengan mulut yang penuh pocky._

_Momoi tertawa riang. "Ini berkat perjuangan keras aku, Akashi, Nijimura-senpai dan Shiori-chan, lho!"_

"_Shiori-chan," aku mengulangi kalimat Momoi. Sejak kapan ia memanggilku dengan nama kecil seperti itu? Alisku tertaut heran._

_Momoi melirikku, kemudian seperti bisa membaca pikiranku ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku dari samping. "Shiori-chan sudah jadi bagian dari kami sekarang, jadi tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggil nama depanmu, _ne, _Shiori-chan?"_

_Aku mengangguk canggung. Sedikit aneh rasanya menyadari bahwa baru dua minggu yang lalu aku dibawa ke Pelatih Shirogane-san dan Sanada-san oleh Akashi dan Kakakku. Mereka berbicara banyak hal yang kebanyakan tidak dapat aku tangkap, dan hal itu terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Jadi saat itu aku hanya berpura-pura tertarik dengan berbagai hal sepele, memilin rambutku misalnya, atau berkali-kali mengikat tali sepatu. Yang dapat sedikit aku mengerti adalah; Teiko sepertinya berniat membuktikan kehebatan siswinya tidak kalah dengan yang putra dalam bidang olahraga basket. Maka direktur sekolah memesankan kepada pelatih klub basket untuk mencari siswi yang dirasa cukup dapat bersaing didalam bidang tersebut dan dapat membawa kemenangan untuk sekolah—_

—_simpelnya, mereka ingin mendirikan klub basket putri Teiko._

_Namun kelihatannya sampai aku datang, mereka belum dapat menemukan seseorang yang _dapat_ memimpin tim putri. Maka saat aku muncul, mengaku sebagai adik dari seorang Nijimura Shuuzou, dan berniat bergabung secara paksa—well, meski sebenarnya hanya bercanda pada awalnya—ke klub basket _putra_,dengan senang hati mereka menerima—_

—_dan sepenuh hati memercayakan posisi kapten kepadaku._

"_Aku sebenarnya sudah berniat merekomendasikanmu kepada pelatih," ucap Kakakku dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Namun aku ragu kau menerimanya. Menerima tawaran menjadi kapten tim basket putri sama saja dengan mengekspos dirimu sebagai adikku, kan? Aku bertaruh kau tidak ingin hal merepotkan itu terjadi,"_

_Aku mengerjap ke arahnya, kemudian melirik ke arah samping sambil tertawa datar, "Ahaha," _

"_Tapi ini diluar dugaanku," Akashi ikut bicara. "Kukira Nijimura-senpai hanya mengirimmu untuk mengawasi kami; siapa sangka ternyata dia sudah merencanakan hal ini,"_

_Kakakku terlihat sedikit bingung. "Mengirim Shiori untuk mengawasi kalian? Apaan tuh?"_

_Maupun Akashi atau aku, tidak ada yang berniat merespon._

_Hm? Tunggu sebentar. Kelihatannya Akashi belum tahu akan rencana Pelatih mereka untuk mendirikan klub basket putri, jadi waktu dia menerimaku itu—saat aku dan Kise terpaksa berlari dua puluh kali keliling lapangan atas perintah Akashi: 'Kau sudah menjadi anggota kami sekarang, meski belum resmi. Jadi kau harus menemani Kise menjalankan hukumannya karena terlambat. Apapun alasannya, disiplin adalah hal yang harus ditegakkan' yang diucapkannya sambil tersenyum menang—berarti Akashi serius menerimaku bergabung ke tim putra..?_

_Uwah, entah kenapa aku merasa agak terkesima dengan tindakannya waktu itu. Padahal mungkin saja ia kena omel Pelatih—meski tidak jadi sekarang, mengingat sebuah kebetulan ternyata mereka sedang mencari anggota tim putri—namun ia tetap menyetujui aku bergabung. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah memikirkan resiko ia akan diomeli karena sembarangan menerima anggota baru atau memang ia hanya spontan menerimaku._

"_Hei, Akashi," panggilku padanya. "Kenapa waktu itu kau langsung menerimaku masuk ke klub? Bukankah menerima anggota baru tanpa persetujuan pelatih itu tidak boleh?"_

—_apalagi menerima seorang perempuan ke klub basket putra. Tambahku dalam hati._

"—_Eh?" Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaanku. "Kukira Nijimura-senpai memang benar-benar mengirimmu untuk mengawasi kami. Lagipula jika pelatih bertanya akan kau, aku bisa bilang kau adalah manager baru. Mereka pasti akan setuju, tidak ada syarat berarti untuk menjadi seorang manager. Dan juga, kau tidak akan masuk ke lapangan. Itu jelas."_

_Ia mengambil jeda._

"_Jadi tidak masalah." Simpulnya. _

_Aku mengangguk atas jawabannya. Masuk akal juga. Namun ... entah kenapa hal itu masih terasa ganjil._

_... Sangat ganjil._

_... Ah sudahlah. Siapa peduli?_

_Kemudian Akashi tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Namun siapa sangka ternyata pelatih sedang merekrut anggota putri? Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan." _

_Aku hanya mengangguk._

_Dan kemudian, selama dua minggu, aku dan Momoi bekerja keras mengumpulkan data siswi SMP Teiko yang dianggap mampu masuk ke dalam klub basket. Kami melakukan survei, bertanya ke guru olahraga, berkordinasi dengan pelatih. Membujuk siswi yang kelihatannya punya potensi, menghadapi kakak kelas yang sok menentang berdirinya klub baru, berkordinasi dengan OSIS.._

_... wuah, sungguh dua minggu yang sibuk, jika aku lihat kembali._

_Saat Momoi menghela napas keras-keras disampingku, barulah benakku kembali terseret ke realita._

"_Tapi, sungguh," Ia menumpukan wajahnya ke telapak tangan. "Mencari siswi yang minat basket itu susah juga ya.. padahal jika putra banyak peminatnya,"_

_Kise yang duduk di samping Momoi menyeletuk, "Tentu saja-ssu. Mana mau cewek ikut olahraga yang mengeluarkan keringat, mereka pasti takut bau,"_

_Pemuda bersurai emas itu melirikku, "Kecuali dia ini sih, ahahaha,"_

_Aku balas menatapnya dengan garang. "Aku tetap tidak akan bau meski berkeringat."_

_Ia tergelak lagi. "Tapi kau tidak akan pernah jadi kelompok-cewek-yang-bau-karena-berkeringat, Shiori-cchi. Dari awalnya kau memang bukan seorang _cewek_,"_

_Aku meliriknya kemudian mendengus pelan, "Hmph. Lucu sekali, Kise Ryouta-kun."_

_Yah—aku lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti bahwa yang barusan Kise katakan adalah sebuah candaan semata. Ia sering mengatakan itu—sedikit terlalu sering—sampai aku benar-benar percaya, di matanya aku ini adalah saudara laki-lakinya. Namun aku sendiri juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu, kami sudah bersahabat terlalu lama untuk melihat satu sama lain sebagai lawan jenis._

_Momoi kemudian meninju pundak Kise pelan, "Kau tidak boleh bilang hal seperti itu kepada seorang gadis!"_

"_Adududuh," Kise mengeluh. "Iya, iya, aku tahu, Momoi-cchi"_

_Aku ber-_hmph_ pelan melihat Kise meringis. Rasakan._

"_Ah," keping merah muda Momoi bergulir ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangannya. "Sudah jam segini, Shiori-chan, latihan pertama tim putri akan segera dimulai!"_

"_Eh?" dengapku seraya melirik jam tanganku sendiri. Uwah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus bergegas..._

_Berdiri dari dudukku, aku melemparkan anggukan ke arah Kise. "Duluan ya," ucapku kemudian berlari keluar gedung olahraga tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda._

_Dari kejauhan, aku dapat mendengar Kise menyemangatiku, "Semoga latihanmu menyenangkaaannnn-ssu,"_

—_itu yang ia katakan. _

_Didepan lapangan basket _outdoor _Teiko, aku menemukan sosok Akashi berbincang dengan Shirogane-san—pelatih basket. Obrolan mereka sepertinya cukup serius; karena kulihat bibir Akashi terkatup rapat dan wajahnya—uh, sangat pahit._

_Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

_Namun, yah, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Tipe orang sepertiku ini—yang tidak ingin mencari masalah hanya untuk kesenangan—bukanlah kelompok orang yang berbaik hati menggali masalah orang lain dan berharap dapat menyelesaikannya. Maka aku memalingkan wajahku dari Akashi kemudian masuk ke lapangan untuk berkenalan dengan rekan tim putri yang lain._

_Sekilas, untuk sekilas, kupikir biner _scarlet_ Akashi itu bergulir _menatap_ku._

_Maka aku menoleh kearahnya;_

_Ah._

_Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja._

_Aku kembali berlari._

_Kali ini, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi._

Ooo

"Tunggu," seru Akashi dari balik punggungku.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak ikut denganku? Aku kira kita tim—"

"—Aku tahu sekarang ini seharusnya kita bekerja sebagai tim," Tanpa ampun aku memotong kalimat Akashi.

Jeda,

"Maaf, aku tau aku sangat menarik sampai-sampai bahkan menarik perhatianmu," ucapku penuh percaya diri dengan tangan tersilang di dada. "Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu jadi penjahat, jadi aku pergi saja."

Separuh diriku menjerit keras menahan tawa, _oy, oy, diriku. Sudah gila, ya? Apa yang barusan kau katakan di depan seorang AKASHI? Membuatnya jadi penjahat? Pfffhhh—AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Ah, bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. _

Alis Akashi terangkat sangat tinggi, "_Penjahat_? Apa maksudmu—"

"—tepat seperti yang kau dengar, Akashi -kun." Aku memotong kalimatnya. Lagi. "Dan juga, memangnya kenapa kau melarang aku berjalan-jalan? Bukankah jam ini jam bebas?"

Akashi menggeram pelan, "Bukan itu masalahnya,"

"Jadi? Kau ingin mendapatkan tiket makan malam itu?" Aku menyeringai. "Hoo, ada gadis yang ingin kau ajak makan malam?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, dapatkan saja sendiri. Nanti aku akan menyusul supaya para guru percaya kita menemukan harta karunnya berdua, bagaimana?"

Hening lagi.

Akashi tidak membalas tawaranku.

Sekali lagi, aku mencoba menatap matanya. Kau tahu—itu menyebalkan saat seseorang terus menerus mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. Maksudku, aku ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dilihat atau semacamnya—tidak perlu berusaha keras menghindari tatapanku.

Namun ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Oh, cukup." Tanpa sadar aku menghentakkan kaki. "Apa kau juga jijik padaku? Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku? Kalau iya; aku akan pergi kok! Bukan kemauanku juga terjebak disini bersamamu!"

Aku yakin sekali suaraku hampir goyah diujung kalimat itu; namun sekuat tenaga aku menahannya.

Agar tidak pecah menjadi tangis.

Sudah banyak orang yang memperlakukanku seakan aku tidak ada. Sudah banyak orang yang tidak suka padaku dan terang-terangan menyatakannya. Aku sudah mencicipi pahitnya dikucilkan dari _kelompok_ sejak saat aku duduk di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah pertama.

Aku sudah melewatinya—berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan mereka, berpura-pura membenci mereka, membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikir mereka _bodoh_—namun saat seorang Akashi Seijuro tidak mau melihatku—seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang—untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak aku mengerti hal itu membuatku sangat, sangat, sangat sakit hati.

Sebuah rasa perih yang tajam seakan menusuk dadaku.

Tapi—

—_kenapa?_

Aku membencinya; aku membencinya; aku membencinya! Aku tidak perlu sakit hati ketika ia tidak ingin menatapku seperti itu. Bukankah itu bagus? Sekarang kami membenci satu sama lain—

—tapi, _kenapa?_

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bertingkah seperti itu; apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku menyinggungnya? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa yang sudah aku perbuat hingga ia tidak ingin melihatku? Apa? Apa? Apa?

"Tapi setidaknya katakan kenapa kau tiba-tiba tidak ingin menatapku!" aku menjerit.

Aku melirik kearahnya, menunggu reaksinya.

Yang kutemukan adalah wajahnya yang kebingungan. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengerti persamaan matematika, bibir terkatup, alis mengeryit. "Apa?" katanya.

"Kurasa kau salah paham disini." Akashi menatap kearahku. Ia _menatap _kearahku, namun raut bingung di wajahnya tergantikan dengan jerih. "Itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kancing pertama dibawah kerah kemeja sekolahnya.

Kancing?

Eh—

—_kancing kemejaku?_

Spontan, aku menjatuhkan pandangan ke kemejaku.

"..."

Wajahku terasa sangat kebas—entah karena terlalu panas atau terlalu merah karena malu—saat menyadari bahwa kancing kemejaku yang dibawah kerah terbuka. Lebar.

Karena aku tidak bisa melihat diriku sendiri, aku tidak menyadarinya, namun untuk Akashi yang sedari tadi bersamaku tentu saja penampilanku ini hampir dapat disebut _tidak pantas dilihat oleh pria._

Untungnya kemejaku tidak terlalu terbuka untuk mengekspos dadaku, namun tetap saja—

—itu sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat...

"Uh," keluhku sambil memperbaiki kemeja. Kapan kancingku bisa terbuka? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Ukh! Pikiranku terlalu penuh dengan rasa malu untuk mengalisa alasannya. Tapi satu hal yang dapat aku simpulkan dengan jelas;

Aku bersyukur Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya!

Saat aku selesai memperbaiki kemejaku, aku melirik Akashi lagi. Wajahku pastilah sangat merah sekarang karena ia kelihatan berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa," ucapku sambil mengusap wajah. "Tolong."

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam—aku tebak untuk mematikan keinginannya untuk tertawa keras-keras—kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak akan tertawa, jika itu maumu."

Aku mengembuskan napas legas.

"Tapi, pft—" ia melanjutkan. "Apa saja sih yang lewat dibenakmu? _Penjahat? Jijik padamu? _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tertawa?"

Aku berdecak risih. "Uh, cukup, Akashi."

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang barusan," Akashi melangkah hingga ia berada tepat di depanku. "Aku tidak jijik padamu. Aku tidak akan jijik padamu."

Ia mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau sampai ke kesimpulan seperti itu; itu yang mengherankan, sebenarnya."

Aku memutar bola mata, canggung. "Diamlah,"

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang _apa ada gadis yang ingin aku ajak makan malam,_ jawabannya, ya." Ia kembali berbicara. Kali ini binernya menatapku, namun dengan kesalahpahaman yang sangat memalukan tadi, aku tidak dapat balik menatap keping _scarlet_nya itu.

"Aku harus mengajaknya makan malam untuk meluruskan sesuatu, tentu saja."

.

.

.

Tbc

Halo, lagi, dan maafkan saya karena lamaaaaaaa update ;w;)

Saya ngasi nama Shiori karena rasanya kalau nggak punya nama karakternya jadi sangat ... kosong. Dan apa ini/plak/ apakah Akashi terlalu OOC? Saya mash berusaha memahami jalan pikiran Akashi/apa/

eh.. saya ga banyak bacot deh :') kalau ada yang kurang disuka silakan komen:')


End file.
